Someone Who Might Be Similar
by HatEatingDragon
Summary: After Edward and Al found out about the truth hiding in the shine of the Philosophers Stone, they decided to go visit Resembool to cool their heads and calm down. Before that, in Edward's sleep he encounters a girl who has no left arm and no right leg, as well as no flesh on her back. He tries to help her until she announces her intent to kill him. This is dropped so no ending :/
1. Chapter 1

**Someone Who Might Be Similar**

_Author's Note: This is my first ever story and well…I don't know if people actually like OC's but there is going to be one in this story -_-. Fullmetal Alchemist, both the two anime series and the manga mean a lot to me and I really wanted to feel as if I was part of the world Ed and Al were in so I guess that's why this story exists ^^; Anyway, time to stop talking, I hope you have fun reading :D_

_I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist but I do own the OC… that will be in this story a little later._

Edwards POV

Al and I had just found out about the secret behind the Philosophers Stone. Who could have thought the red gem could hold such a dark and terrible truth? I felt horrible… So many people died only to make a little rock… Al sat there behind the couch, silent, while I lay down on it. Thinking…thinking, thinking! That was all I could do! It was just…so unbearable to hold this information.

"Brother?"

My brother whispered to me.

"Yeah? Is there a problem?" Pfft, a problem? What a stupid question to ask, after finding out millions of people died for the thing we wanted…past tense.

"Brother…I think we should take a little break…like you know, go back to Resembool and meet Winry, Den and Granny. That would clear our minds a bit right?"

I remained silent. I was trying to find anything bad about the idea, until I found out that there's nothing that bad about the idea at all…right?

"You know what? That's not a bad idea. How about we go tomorrow? I'm finding it that the quicker we get there the better…"

"That sounds great, brother"

I found myself asleep when I realised that I was in a dream. I was in this kind of field with a light dirt pathway in the middle of it. There were beautiful flowers all around, one of every bright colour you could think of. The grass danced in the soft and gentle breeze. The air smelt fresh, I couldn't stop sniffing around. Then, something was different. I could smell something odd, it smelt like…blood. I was a little startled; something so gory was in the middle of something so sweet. I looked around, only to find a small house. As soon as I found the house, it reminded me of Winry's, and the field reminded me of Resembool. The guess of the field felt right, but then, I noticed the house was a lot more different.

I walked on the path which led to the house. As I walked closer and closer, I could see specks of red around the outside walls of the house. I walked closer…more red. Closer, splats of red. Closer, walls of red. Even closer, to the front of the stairs of the house, warm, red blood streaming down the wooden steps, the wood soaking in the red liquid. I stood there in front of the house. So...much…red. It was everywhere and I began to feel terrified, of where this gore had been coming from. I then heard a groan. I stepped a little back. I heard it again, until the voice spoke.

"Help….please…I need help!"

At first, I wanted to rush in and help whoever had wanted it, but I realised that it could have been a trick, a devious plan to hurt me or even kill me. Oh what the hell, this is a dream, I'll help whoever I damn want! I ran into the house. I saw a hand. I reached down to hold it in case the person needed a little comfort. Holding the hand I expected movement, but there was nothing. No twitching, no…warmth. I slowly looked up from the hand, I found the arm, I looked further ahead and what I expected to be there…wasn't. I was holding an abandoned arm, where it should be connected to a shoulder, was torn and ripped, blood seeping out slowly. I released the hand with a quiet shriek. I was breathing quite heavily, sitting down, legs loosely stretched out and my hands behind me on the floor supporting my body. I held up the hand I had touched the dead limb with, my auto-mail hand. Blood was smeared all over it. I heard the voice again.

"Is...someone there? Please, help me! I don't want to be here! I'm in so much pain, help me!"

With a gasp I ran further into the house and turned left at the end of the corridor. I found another. This time, it was a leg. I didn't touch it because I knew this was like the arm I had found before. It was abandoned. I walked past it carefully and turned my head to find another arm hanging from what looked like the top of the staircase. I looked further beyond it. At last, I found a body. I ran up the stairs towards the body. It was a young girl, she had dark black hair and had no left arm and no right leg, hm, opposite of me. I lifted up the girl and got her to sit up so she was leaning against the wall. I moved her hair out of her face, and she weakly opened her eyes. They were onyx coloured eyes, slightly a bit slanted. Now that was familiar. Wait, there was something different, at least, different from what normal, human eyes would look like. The onyx eyes looked somewhat broken, shattered, opaque. Not a single sign of emotion.

"Hey, are you okay? C'mon, you're still alive right? Stay with me here! Damn it…" I yelled.

"Are you the one who did this to me? Are you the one who tore my limbs? Who scraped the flesh off of my back and beat me so close to death? Are you the one who….who took me away from my brother? I'll kill you! Right now, with the hand that I have left, I'LL KILL YOU"

"What? No! Wait-"

The next second before I could even finish what I had to say, she had grabbed my neck and sent me to the damp floorboards, which were also stained with blood. This girl was strong, even with her only arm. I struggled and tried to get out of her grasp. I was terrified of her, her face had become like a monster I had never seen, her eyes sharp and filled with anger, her hold on me getting stronger, and soon, I felt tears fall onto my face. I tried and tried, but I couldn't get her off me, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't get myself out, and in the end, I was surrounded by a dark void. It was silent, cold…lonely. I had died, I was sure…until I realised, that this…was just a dream. This, had left me with no knowledge of what happens next…

_Author's Note: Well that was fun. I really do love explaining and telling the story I have playing in my head. The bit with the field was fun, I tried to explain every little detail I could see in my head. I really do hope that was slightly enjoyable, not too harsh with comments or reviews please, after all, this is my first (-scared to death about what you guys think about this story)._


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello again! It's the next day after the first chapter was written and I'm already writing xD This might happen often, it might not, I guess it depends, though, I am in the Holiday period so….I'll get as much done as possible. 2 reviews for the first chapter and I already feel ready to write again! Some words can be really helpful, so thanks. Well, have fun reading!

I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist…it would be nice though i.i OC is mine.

Edwards POV

I woke up. Where am I? Whatever I'm sitting on is moving a lot too… I opened my eyes and saw in front of me, my brother, Al. I looked around a bit more; we were sitting in a booth of a train. How…When? When did I get here? I thought I was sleeping on that uncomfortable couch, and now I'm on a train? I rubbed my eyes out of sleep and yawned. Blinking a few times helped a bit too.

"Hey, Al, what's going on? How did we get here? I don't really remember…" I said this in a really groggily kind of way.

"Oh, brother! You're awake! I was so worried about you"

"What? Why? Wasn't I just sleeping?" I was pretty confused about the statement my brother had just said.

"Well, yeah you were sleeping, on that couch but…You seemed really reckless."

Reckless? Why would I have been reckless in my sleep? Oh…

"Brother? Are you okay? You were moving around a lot and breathing really heavily. Were you having a nightmare?"

Al was damn right, I did have a nightmare, one of the worst I've ever had, well, at least a part of it seemed…nice. I still remember…all that blood, and that girl, the pain on my neck, the house and the field.

"I'm alright Al, I guess you could say that I had a nightmare."

I didn't want to tell him anything, it would have definitely freaked him out. I received a little hesitant 'Oh.' from Al and then…we were silent. I sat in the booth on the soft red seats, my left arm on my lap while my other arm, leaning on the window sill and my hand supporting my face. Wait a minute…

"Hey Al you didn't actually answer my question. How did we, or rather, I, get here?"

"Oh! I tried waking you up but you didn't seem to move or open your eyes. I had already found a good train to go on and I think you would have been a little upset that we couldn't get to Resembool straight away so…"

"So?"

"I carried you here"

"You WHAT?"

"Look I'm really sorry brother but we did have to get to the train…"

"Oh my god I must've looked like a little kid in front of everyone walking past…"

Yeah, I was a little annoyed. Looking like a kid wasn't the best impression for being the youngest state alchemist. With a pout (and Al giggling in front of me) I repositioned with the earlier pose and looked out the window. I straight away felt at ease, I saw the beautiful fields once again, the sun warmly shone above the sea of green. It looked all too similar to the field in my dream, maybe they _were_ the same. Something had caught my eye. I saw a house atop of a shallow hill. It wasn't Winry's house that was for sure, this house looked like it had been…burnt. No, it wasn't ours, the Elrics. I think a little investigating needed to be done after we got off the train.

Time passed and we arrived at the station of Resembool. Amazing, clean and fresh air filled my nose once again; it felt refreshing after staying in Central around all those people. Al and I had set off, reminiscing on the dirt path that stretched as far as the eye could see. It didn't take too long, about 15-30 minutes to reach Winry's house. We met Granny and Den who were outside on their porch. As Den runs to Al nearly sending him to the dirt, Granny went on about my height and of course I yelled at her for making fun of me. Within seconds I found myself on the clean dirt, my head throbbing, almost felt like it was bleeding. I open my eyes. Well, look what I found, a wrench.

"Edward! How many times have I told you to CALL before you came for a visit?"

I looked up, agitated. Winry was happily (and proudly since she had managed to hit me) standing and leaning against the small fence decorating the sides of the top balcony.

"Maybe I should call before I come, then I won't have to be hit in the head with a wrench every single time."

"Hahaha, oh Ed, you know you can pull through. Come on inside, I got tea ready."

With that, Al and I stepped inside their warm house and felt right at home. We sat at their dining table while Winry poured tea for everyone. We talked and laughed. It felt great to still have that feeling of being in a family. An hour had already gone past; Winry had a question in mind which she couldn't ask during our conversations.

"So Ed, Al. Why are you here? Ed, your arm doesn't look busted, neither does your leg. Al, you don't have a single scratch on you."

"Oh, well-"

I cleared my throat.

"-me and Al decided to take a break from our work, you don't mind us sticking around do you?"

"Well sure Ed, there's never a problem with that… but I still need an answer, why are you here? Did…did something bad happen at work?"

I didn't want to tell Winry. A girl like her shouldn't have information like what we found, in her head.

"Nah, nothing bad really, just…I guess we just really need a break. Oh, you don't mind me going out for a bit do you? I need to check on something…"

"Fine, fine, just don't come back too late, you know how Grandma gets when you guys don't come for dinner."

"You mean yourself Winry." Granny said as she chuckled. Winry went full on red and I laughed a bit too…her face was cute.

"Well, we'll be off now, come on Al."

"Where are we going?"

"I'll tell you on the way."

We got out of our seats and headed for the door. I waved at everyone left behind in the house and closed the door. I scanned the outside field, trying to figure out which way that burnt, black house was. As I looked behind me, Al looked really confused at the way I was acting, that is, looking around eagerly. I let out a sigh, I'll just tell him later. Now wasn't the time. I remember that there was a small stone wall in front of the house. I looked around. Small stone wall in front of a house, found it. I started to run, Al following behind me.

"Brother do you think you could tell me now?"

"Oh, right sorry Al. Okay, you know when I had that drea…nightmare? There was a house covered in blood with a girl inside. I think I found the same house."

"Brother, that's impossible! All you had was a dream."

"Well, I'm about to figure out if the dream meant something and although it sounds impossible, I'm afraid it could _be_ possible. Gah, too much talking, c'mon Al, speed up."

We then sprinted and in no time, we reached the broken house. This house was burnt alright. It was weird, everywhere where the blood had once stained in my dream, was just black, charred from a fire. The warm blood that was streaming down the steps? It was replaced with dusty charcoal. I didn't need to go in the house to exactly 'investigate', I knew everything was burnt to a crisp; I looked through the once whole door frame and saw straight through the house and out the other end, seeing fields. Al looked a little sad; at least, I could 'sense' that he was sad. I guess he was feeling sorry for the people who used to live in the house. A noise had shattered the moment, steps, light ones, so maybe…a girl? I turned around swiftly, maintaining a battle pose. My guess was right, it was a girl. I relaxed my muscles a bit until I found myself tense up again, why? Oh, I'll tell you why, this was the same girl in my nightmare!

Author's Note: Yeah, wow -_- this chapter kinda felt 'useless' to the main plot, so, sorry guys :/


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry guys, it's been a few days hasn't it? I was down with a fever, my dad then received a cold so I helped him around the house, we had guests to come over and I was just plain _tired_. Before you even read this chapter I will apologise for how long and bad it will be -_-.

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist but the OC does belong to me :)

Edward's POV

Black hair and onyx eyes. It's her alright, the girl I saw in my dream. With a good figure, she wore dark coloured jeans, what looked like a baby blue tank top, a navy coloured jacket with a hood and tight black laced up boots. She was around…her mid twenties?. I couldn't help but look at her left arm and right leg, in my dream she didn't have those limbs. Auto-mail perhaps? Oh, and she was holding a bunch of flowers…

"Can I help you?" She said sternly.

"Uh, yeah, in fact we're in need of a lot of help."

"Oh? Well then, ask away" this time, she said with a smile.

"Do you by any chance know who used to live in this house?"

…

"Yes, actually, you're looking at that person right now"

"Oh…I'm sorry"

"Oh, no no! It's not a problem"

I could see it in her eyes, she was in pain. I wonder, how did this happen? The girl walked over to the front of the black house and lay down the flowers on the steps. I guess someone wasn't lucky and didn't make it…how sad.

"Was the person very important to you?"

…

"Yes, he was. He was my brother…"

I stared at her as she squatted down at the flowers, gently tapping on the petals of each and every flower. Al had been doing the same as me.

"I guess you're curious and want to know the whole story."

"Oh, not….not really" I said as I tried to hide my curiosity

"Hm….Well, I better get going. It was a pleasure to meet you, State Alchemist"

"Yeah it was a pleasure to meet you- Hey, wait a minute, how did you know I was a State Alchemist?"

She chuckled. "Might want to put your little silver pocket watch back in your pocket, where it belongs."

I kinda burned up a bit, irritated. What, is she saying I'm clumsy or something? A show off? Argh, anyway, although it sounds mean, I need to find out about her story, and who she is.

"Ahaha…well-"

*clears the throat*

"I'm Edward Elric and this is my brother Alphonse. So, um, who're you?"

"Brother, it'd be nice if you could use _some_ manners"

I grunted.

"Haha, manners, shmanners, you can't keep it up all the time. I'm Rika, I live in Rush Valley."

I was surprised. She…Rika, managed to get here, Resembool, all the way from Rush Valley. I have a feeling Winry would love her…

"Soo, you live in that crazy auto-mail place huh. You have any auto-mail on you?" There wasn't a problem with asking right?

"You got that right. One metal left arm, a metal right leg and…"

Rika was hesitating in finished her sentence. Something was odd, and I was going to bring it out.

"And?"

"Nothing, that's all I have"

I needed this conversation to keep on going, and that's when an idea came to mind.

"You know, my mechanic is crazy over auto-mail, I think she would be happy if she could look at yours for a bit. If you don't mind that is. You can have dinner too."

"Hm, being asked over for dinner by a stranger I just met. Yeah, why not, you seem like a nice guy, your brother over there seems sweet too."

Now that I think about it, it _is_ weird for someone to ask a stranger over for dinner, pfft, who cares, all I want to know is her identity.

We got back to the house and I invited Rika into the house. Fortunately, Winry seemed cool about it. As soon as I told Winry about Rika's auto-mail, there was a spark in her eyes and she ran to Rika, literally trying to take off her jacket. I could tell Rika felt awkward but I guess she finally understood that Winry just really loves auto-mail.

"Wow, your auto-mail is amazing! As expected from one who comes from Rush Valley 3"

"Aha…thanks" Rika had said, awkwardly.

"Hey, you're the opposite of Ed."

"What? Ohh, so the shrimp has auto-mail too. Actually, now that I think about it, you did say you had a mechanic."

"Shrimp…"

"Brother, calm down" Al said, holding me back in case I was going to knock the living day lights out of someone.

Granny came into the room with a ladle. "Now all of you hurry up and get in here, the food's gonna get cold."

"Oh, yesss, food." I was seriously starving, but I hadn't forgotten my goal in uncovering Rika's secret.

As we sat at the dining table, I kept my eye on Rika. Looks like Winry was the one to ask before me.

"Rika, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get your auto-mail?"

Score. I just knew everything was going to unravel before my eyes. I stayed calm, yet intent on her answer.

"Well…aha…I…I might as well start from the beginning."

This was when she started to tell her story, I had a slight feeling this wasn't going to be an extremely happy story… but I guess that goes for everyone who has auto-mail.

"When I was pretty young, my brother and I were usually home alone. Our parents were usually quite busy at work. It was summer, another day without our parents, no problem, we were used to it. We were always happy, playing around on the little stone wall…"

I listened and watched her stir her tea.

"Then, one day, people came. At first we thought it was our parents but of course, they weren't, our parents wouldn't come home in the middle of the day. They wore lab coats, they looked suspicious. My brother and I stopped playing, he put my head in his chest as if to try and protect me from whatever they had come to do. It was useless though. Within seconds, I found my arm grasped by another's hand and I screamed. I was so loud that they had to cover my mouth. They had cold hearts, two of the people began to beat my brother so much that he fell to the ground. I was…scared. Was I being taken away from him? I was getting kidnapped for who knows why. I had soon blackened out as something pricked my arm."

I sat there feeling weird.

"After I woke up, that's when it happened. My left arm was torn off by those experiment freaks and had tossed me away. It was a terrifying sight, seeing my own blood spread everywhere on the ground wasn't pleasant. The red had stained my clothes, my face, my hair. I wanted to cry. I hadn't woken up early enough to know what their intentions were, but I had lost so much blood that I simply fell unconscious."

I was…surprised. I was thinking that maybe this was all a bad idea. Winry had her hands covering her mouth wanting to cry, Granny had been looking away not wanting to listen to any more and Al was completely silent. The room was definitely gloomy.

"Rika…If this is painful for you to say then you don't have-"

"No, I will! Don't…Don't tell me to stop…"

I sat there taken back by the words she said. Rika was going to break soon, I could tell because of how her voice shakes…

"That was when I found myself being dragged on the dirt path leading to my house. I looked up and I saw my brother screaming out to me and in the next second I found myself in his arms once again..It was a wonderful feelings being with him again and I looked up to try find a smile, but he was filled with hatred and he stared violently at the two white coated men. They felt nothing and walked away. I too felt anger boil up in me...once again. My brother wasted no time and picked me up and went straight the mechanics, specialised in auto-mail.."

"Wait, what?" I said this in confusion. If they went to a mechanic for auto-mail it most certainly had to be…

"Ah, so it was you who came to me that day…"

"Granny?"

"Grandma?"

The trio, Winry, Al and me were all questioning granny on how she didn't tell us this…but then I realised, why would she tell us? Before Rika was telling this story of hers, it would have no importance to us…

"It's nice…to meet you again Pinako"

"Yes…"

I sat there in utter awe. It's….a small world isn't?

"I had auto-mail done, and there was my new left arm. Auto-mail is amazing isn't it? It gives hope...to keep us living."

I found this true…although it may be that there's somewhat a…sad story behind each piece of metal, it really does give hope.

"It doesn't finish here though…"

…

"They came back. The next summer, they came back. This time my brother and I knew, we had to leave, reach for our parents and just go, out of the hold of evil. As we rushed over to the back door, opposite if where the 'they' were coming from, somehow my brother was shot. Not with a bullet, but a tranquiliser. I was disgusted by the fact they treated us like some kind of animal. I pulled out the drug filled dart and tried to find my brother voice. He was in pain but he kept going…it didn't last long, he collapsed to the wall and I tried to reach for him but I was stopped, my wrist grabbed by 'them' and they knocked me out…"

…

"I woke up in the same spot. Disgusting…they didn't even bother to clean the floor my blood had stained. This time I heard them… as I did, I could see something in front of me. As my eyes focused, I saw a dead boy. He wasn't anyone I knew but I felt sorry. Was he murdered by these lunatics? I didn't know. As ordered, I sat up and turned around, and kneeled. I fully came to my senses and saw markings on the ground. I had soon found out it was alchemy. Then it sparked. There was a dead boy, there was a circle traced around me. They were forcing me to do Human Transmutation. I tried to run, they held me down, I tried to erase the circle, it was engraved into the cold floor. It was then my hands were forced onto the circle, I resisted. They grabbed a knife and stabbed through my hands to force them on to the floor. Then it happened. I looked around, everything was engulfed in white, light, all shadows had been burnt away. My leg was taken away from me. Back into the world I had been born, it felt the same, extremely painful, I wanted to cry. I looked at the boy only to find something beyond what I could imagine something beyond being inhumane…"

"They…They forced you to do Human Transmutation?"

This had definitely triggered my inner boiling anger. Without realising it, I had already punched into the table.

"That's _stupid!_ That's ridiculous hahaha… THAT'S BLOODY BULLS-"

"Edward! Quiet down! Everyone here understands, Ed. Just calm down" It was annoying how Winry had to be the one telling me this…I **know** she feels the same alright…

"Ed, Winry is saying something of fact. I know how you feel too brother, but it's in the past now…and it's unfortunate that we can't do anything about it."

"Alright, alright I get it…I'm sorry…"

"No problem Ed" Why? How can Rika say that? Knowing Human Transmutation is involved in the story, it really churns me up inside.

"If it makes you feel better, I…I returned home…" Rika said this with a weak and painful smile.

"I'm sorry, I must of really brought down the mood here…in this really _sweet_ home of yours…"

Something was still off and I couldn't help but ask…I really am a horrible person aren't I?

"Rika…You returned home. There's something still not answered.-"

"Edward, please don't…" I'm sorry Winry.

"How does this story of yours lead to the destruction of your house? Something still happened..."

…

"Heh, you're a real detective aren't you Edward? That's right, something _did_ happen next. When I came back, I had waited to be embraced in open arms again like the first time…but it never came. I looked up and my house was already in flames. That was it. Done. Finished. My life had shattered. My family was gone, I had no right leg and I was forever a stupid experiment for 'them'. Pinako came to see what had happened and found me, she called over residents with water to calm the fire, and Pinako took me to her home to get me a leg done."

"Then what? You lost your poor family…" Alphonse was the most concerned about Rika's life in the future, although, that future had already come, it was now.

"I found out about Rush Valley and decided to work and live there, occasionally coming bak to Resembool to place flowers before the steps of the house…Did you guys hear something outside? I'm...going to find out what it is…"

And there Rika stood up and left the house. I knew she was just trying to escape from the atmosphere this dark story had created, so I followed her, the rest of everyone beckoning for me to stay.

On the porch I saw Rika sit there on the highest step. The night had icy air and breeze, every object, house and plant beyond the Rockbell house had become a silhouette. The moon had glowed softly in the dark sky, the sky brighter at the west and darker at the east. The stars twinkled and shined, a whole row of them stretched across the sky like a banner of soft light. It was beautiful. After breathing in that fresh air, I had sat next to Rika, and heavily, breathed out.

"I'm sorry…for prying out your past…" I really wanted to apologise. I found out what I needed and I kept on pushing for more info.

"Edward, it's not your fault…"

It was silent…I was going to do it again though…ask questions, pry out information. I'm terrible…horrible…_heartless._ So why do I do this? I can't answer…

"Rika, I met you less than a _day_ ago, 5 _hours_ ago. I don't think it's common sense for any human to go telling their life story to strangers. Why did you tell us?"

Silence. Crying….?

"Edward, I'll tell you, don't feel bad…curiosity exists for a reason."

…

"Edward, the people at Rush Valley, they're much too kind. As much as I know each person with auto-mail had a story, they were happy to be living life now. When I told my story to them, they felt bad, they felt upset, just like you before Ed. They gave me advice, 'It's in the past, it may be hard to get away from but live life and start a new story.' I gladly took it to heart and lived and worked there, but every night I would think about that day. It was every night I wanted someone to be there to listen. The people were nice and you'd think I'd ask someone, but I couldn't, everyone had the ability to 'forget' their pasts, I didn't, and so I didn't want to bother them."

"So, you suffered all by yourself…"

…

"That's right."

"So that's why, you got us to listen, why us though, complete strangers?"

"Edward, I feel like I'm becoming insane. I _want_ people to listen, I feel desperate…somehow, I start to think that anyone like you, will give me a chance to get someone to _listen…_ Selfish, aren't I?"

For so long, Rika had been bottling up. Rika's intentions were for me and the other to listen and I will gladly do so.

"Rika, would you like to come with me to Central?"

"What?"

"Why don't you explore the world a bit? Knowing your story, you've only ever been to Rush Valley and Resembool."

…

"Making some new friends can create a great feeling…Thank you Ed, I will gladly come with you."

Author's Note: My GAWSH This chapter felt real sappy and bad. This was longer than usual too, I am EXTREMELY sorry for how LONG-WINDED this chapter is. Deepest apologiessss


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Waah I feel so bad for leaving this story! With school on, it's hard to come up with ideas and have the time to write. So from now on these will be short. Enjoy~

Chapter 4

*Bo boom, bo boom*

The sound of steam occasionally puffing out of the train could be heard beyond the silence of everyone's sleep.

*Bo boom, bo boom, screech!*

"Ow…"

Rika had woken up to the stop of the train, she look outside, was it their stop? No, still 2 more to go. It was a lazy afternoon, Ed had again slept with his stomach out but Al wasn't scolding him because somehow, he had become tired too.

"You're awake?" Al had asked the drowsy Rika.

"I…I think so…? Ugh, I'm tired, I don't know if I should sleep again though…"

Alphonse had chuckled. "Rika, are you the type of person who likes to sleep all day?"

"Haha, I guess you could say that. I'm most comfortable when sleeping, it might be because…"

…

"You really do miss him don't you…so much you dream of him"

"I can see you being good at guessing games, Al"

And he had chuckled once again.

"Rika, what was he like? If you don't mind me asking…"

"Hehe, it's okay, um, let's see…he was a bit of a brave type and he always tried to protect me, I remember once we were in a forest and he kept on saying 'Stay behind me, stay behind me'."

"Well, isn't that nice, he must have been a good brother" Al's voice had a large sense of certainty.

"Haha, yeah well he was, the best ever, you could even say an inspiration. Enough about my brother, how's Ed? I haven't really seen him the way he _really _acts, in other words, when he's not around me.", she gave off a laugh.

"Brother huh… He's the best brother _I _could ever have, he really knows how to handle things…urm, sometimes, but I guess that's when I get to help. I like how people see us as being inseparable, because really…I don't want to leave him, after all, he needs someone to be there to guide him to the right way…"

Rika sat there on the seat with a bit of a surprised face but quickly changed her expression to being calm and gentle.

"I see… I wish for the best of both of you" and she smiled.

There was silence in the train (with faint snores from Edward). The train had been indulged in soft, warm, orange sunlight and shadows were stretching across the room. The rays had lightly touched the left of Rika's face…

"So, tell me, anything I should absolutely know about Central before getting there?" Rika was curious since she want to know the facts before actually going there, not wanting to seem like an idiot.

Al had begun to converse more, telling Rika all he knew about Central. While Rika _was _listening hard, she had one question in mind, she thought this question was obviously important.

"…woah, so then, who's in charge on Central?"

"Colonel Mustang, Roy Mustang, he's an okay guy, he's pretty good at doing his job, uh actually, now that I remember what Lieutenant Hawkeye said…"

Al's voice had started to fade out of Rika's mind. Her face had changed back into shock.

"Mustang…Mustang…..Mustang…..!"

Rika's lips had formed into a suspicious smirk.

"You're back…I. Found. You." 3

Authors Note: … that, was all done on the spot =_= you can tell because this chapter was a little "…that's it?"

I'll try do my best for the other chapters, goodbye for now :)


	5. I'm Sorry, This Story Is Over :'(

Author's Note

Hey guys it's me again ^^; Sadly this isn't a new chapter but a message I would like to say.

I can't think of any way to keep this story going, my passion for this story has just disappeared…you can all see that from how long it's been since my last chapter. And so, I am thinking about ending this story here and now, I know it's stupid since nothing's really even happened but when I started it, I was really thinking if this story would end up well :S unfortunately it hasn't since I'm out on ideas.

I would like to say thanks to those who reviewed and also those who followed! :D This was my first story ever (which is also sad cause I'm not even finishing it, SHAME ON ME) and I was so happy to know people read and liked it *tearing up*.

Ahh geez I suck at this i^i

This story, "Someone Who Might Be Similar" is now over, thank you to those who supported me during the short time of me writing this fanfic xD

-HatEatingDragon


End file.
